Forever and Always
by Makorra123
Summary: Modern day AU. Before Korra moved away, she and Mako vowed to be friends forever and even get married one day. Ten years later, she moves back and finds out the her best friend is dating the most meanest, cruelest, ruthless, terrible, arrogant girl in the entire world. Asami Sato, her childhood bully. Will Mako and Korra fufill their vows or will someone ruin it all? Makorra!
1. Welcome Back

Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

"Stupid Asami. Stupid figure skating. Stupid mom." Korra said slamming the door behind her. She went to the kitchen and sat on the countertop.

Senna came out of one of the doors carrying a big box.

"Hey sweetie. How was ice skating?" Senna asked. Korra broke out into tears. "Shh it's ok. What happened?"

Korra sniffled. "Asami made fun of my braces and glasses." Korra said scrunching up her nose when she said "Asami".

Senna sighed, she was honestly used to Korra coming home in tears because of Asami.

"Korra don't worry you'll get those braces off when you're twelve and you can get contacts too."

"But mom I can't wait that long. Asami said only losers have braces and glasses." Korra said snuggling into her mother's chest. Senna stroked Korra's chocolate brown waves.

"Well that means that half the world are losers." Senna said chuckling.

"But Asami doesn't have braces and glasses. She's a princess."

Senna laughed. "You're a princess too. You're my princess."

"I love you mom." Korra said hugging her mother.

"I love you too." Senna said kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Korra we have to talk."

Korra pulled away looking into her mother's blue eyes. "What's wrong mom?"

Senna sighed. "Korra we have to move to The Fire Nation." Senna said frowning.

Korra pouted. "Mom we can't move what about Mako and Bolin? What about school?" Korra asked breaking down into tears again.

"Korra your dad's job requires us to move." Senna said rubbing circles onto Korra's back.

"Can't he quit though?"

"Honey it's not that easy he's a CEO. If he quits we'll be living in a sewer." Senna said making Korra laugh. That's one of the things Korra loves about her mom she always made her feel better.

"Korra we'll move back here when you're older. We'll move back so you can finish your senior year here. I promise." Senna said pulling away. She wiped away Korra's salty tears.

"Pinky swear?" Korra asked holding out her pinky.

"Pinky swear." Senna said. "Now go tell Mako and Bolin bye we're leaving in two days."

Korra sniffled. "Okay mom." Korra said as she jumped off the counter and opened one of the double doors. She picked up her bike off of the driveway and rode across the street to the boys house.

Once Korra got there she kicked the stand of her bike and left it on the driveway. She walked up to the door and did her signature knock, which was knock twice, ring doorbell, and knock again.

A few minutes later a boy with spiky black hair, honey eyes, and pale skin opened up.

"Korra what are you doing here. It's almost time for dinner." Mako said rubbing his eye. He saw Korra's red and puffy eyes.

"Korra what's wrong. What did Asami do this time?" Mako asked slamming his fist into his palm.

Korra laughed. "Mako you can't beat her up. She's a girl." Korra said as she walked into his home.

"So what you're my best friend I'll do anything for you." Mako said making Korra blush.

"Um I have to tell you and Bo something. I'll wait in the tree house." Korra said.

Mako nodded and ran up the stairs to get his brother. Korra sighed and went to the back door. She opened it up and headed to the tall oak tree in the backyard. She climbed up the wooden stairs and opened up the latch for the door.

She pulled herself up using her upper body strength and got onto the wooded floor. She looked around the tree house and frowned. She was truly going to miss this place. All the laughs, fights, and tears they shared up here.

Korra nearly jumped when she heard Mako and Bolin behind her. "Guys you need to sit. This is important." Korra said as she sat crossed legged onto the floor. Mako and Bolin followed her actions.

Mako spoke up. "Ugh Korra what's going on?" Mako asked confused.

"I'm moving." Korra said simply.

"What you can't move!" Mako yelled.

"Yeah you can't leave us Korra." Bolin said backing his brother up.

"My mom says we have too."

"No you can't Korra we'll miss you." Mako said hugging Korra. Korra embraced him back and pulled in Bolin too.

"Guys promise me we'll be friends forever." Korra said crying. Mako rubbed his nose.

"I promise."

"Me too." Bolin said still hugging Korra.

"Bo let me go. I can't breathe." Korra said gasping for air.

"Whoops sorry." Bolin apologized. Korra laughed.

Mako was frowning. He took Korra's hand. "Korra promise me when you come back that we'll get married and live in a mansion with a pool full of candy." Mako pleaded.

"Oh yeah and make sure there's a tiny pull for Pabu." Bolin added stroking the baby Fire Ferret.

"I promise. Gees I'm going to miss you guys. Especially you Pabu." Korra said cooing the Fire Ferret.

"But worry mom says we'll be back for senior year whatever that is." Korra added.

The brother's faces lightened up. "Okay."

"Group hug." Bolin announced. They all laughed as they hugged each other.

**(Ten Years Later.)**

"Korra wake up. We're not in the Fire Nation anymore. There's a time change." Senna yelled from the first floor.

Korra grumbled. "Five more minutes." Korra said pulling her silky blue sheets over her head.

"Korra get up now. It's your first day of your senior year. A bunch of other kids have to wake up early too." Senna yelled.

"Ugh fine." Korra said as she threw the sheets back against the bed. "Stupid mom. Stupid school. Stupid time change." Korra grumbled getting into the bathroom.

She took a short shower and dried her chocolate curls. She went into her walk in closet and picked out a tight fitted black tank top with a sequined laced gold crop top to go on top, bleached skinny jeans with a black studded belt, and black converses.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror and decided to wear a charm bracelet that a friend from the Fire Nation gave her.

She put her phone in her back pocket and went down the stair case. She went into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of eggs.

"Morning Mom." Korra called sitting on the chair.

"It's about time you're up Korra." Senna said putting some eggs into her daughter's plate. "Orange juice?"

"Yes please." Korra said in-between biting her eggs. "Where's dad?" Korra asked swallowing.

"He has a meeting to attend." Senna said pouring her a glass of orange juice.

"Hey mom why did we move back here?" Korra asked sipping some of her orange juice.

Senna chuckled. "You don't remember dear? When you were seven right before we moved. I promised you we would move back here for your senior year."

"Really?" Korra asked trying to remember. "Eh, but why didn't they sell out the mansion?"

"Oh, you know your father. He likes to keep big things." Senna said making Korra laugh.

"Well I got to go mom. See ya." Korra said grabbing her bag and helmet and headed out the double doors to her moped.

"Drive safely!" Senna yelled from the house.

"Yeah!" Korra responded.

Korra drove her moped to school and parked it in the parking lot. She walked to the entrance and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

Korra felt the presence of another behind her. Someone was about to pinch her ass, but she turned around and grabbed the person's hand so that it was in a wrist lock. "No going South of the Equator. Dick" Korra spat out letting go of his wrist and walked back to the entrance.

"Shit. She's hot." One guy said.

Korra rolled her eyes as she went into the office. She walked into the office and went up to the front desk. "Um could I have my schedule please?" Korra asked politely. The woman sighed and asked.

"Name?" The woman said.

"Korra Sinclair." **(Yes I went with normal last names.)** Korra said.

"Hold on." The woman said scanning through the various schedules. "Ah Sinclair. Here you go." The woman said handing Korra her schedule.

"Thank you." Korra said as she headed out the door.

"Hi." She heard someone say behind her. Korra turned around and saw a girl who was about 5'5, had straight black hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail, honey eyes, one dimple on the right cheek, a pale skin tone, and was wearing a pink sundress and flats.

"I'm Aria. I'm with the welcome committee and chief of the school news paper. Are you the new girl?" Aria asked extending a arm. Korra shook the other girl's hand.

"Yeah. Can you um show me around. I'm kind of lost." Korra said shyly.

Aria smiled. "Of course." She said. "Follow me." Aria was leading Korra to the main locker for the seniors, but stopped when two people were walking through the hall.

"Um Aria why did we stop?" Korra asked.

Aria frowned. "Because they're walking everyone has to stop and look before they walk." Aria said looking at the two figures coming towards them.

"Um who's them?" Korra asked raising a brow.

"Mako and Asami. They're like the IT couple of school. They'd been dating since like freshman year." Aria said still looking at the two.

"Mako and Asami?" Korra asked herself. Suddenly she remembered Asami. She was the bully in skating lessons that always made fun of her braces and glasses. Luckily for Korra she replaced her glasses with contacts and got her braces removed revealing straight and white teeth.

Then she remembered Mako. Her best friends ever since she was 4.

"No, no, no they can't be dating. How could he?" Korra asked.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Because he's the quarterback and she's head cheerleader." Aria said sarcastically.

"No you don't understand I know them both I-" Before Korra could finish a sound of clacking heels interrupted her. There stood right in front of her face Asami Sato. One of the richest girls in Republic City. Asami narrowed her emerald green eyes at Korra.

"You seem familiar." Asami said crossing her arms and circling Korra.

"You don't recognize me without the braces and glasses in skating lessons?" Korra asked frowning.

Asami gasped.

"Korra?" Someone said, but it was not Asami it was Mako.

"Korra is that you?" Mako asked walking up to her. Korra smiled and embraced him. Mako smiled too and returned the embrace.

"Wow Mako you look so new." Korra said looking at him up and down. Even with a shirt on you could tell Mako has a well toned chest, his eyes were the same color that Korra remembered them, his hair was as spiky as always, in all he was very handsome.

"Korra you too. I see you got rid of the braces and glasses." Mako said gesturing towards her body. Asami frowned and she went by Mako's side.

"Sweetie aren't you going to introduce me?" Asami said pouting towards her boyfriend.

Mako chuckled. "Of course how could I forget to introduce my best friend to my girlfriend?" Mako said holding Asami's waist.

"Korra this is Asami. Asami this is Korra. I think you two remember each other right?" Mako said gesturing between the two. Korra frowned._ How could I not remember her? He's dating the one person who made my life a living hell. _Korra thought to herself.

"Yeah I remember her." Korra said coldly. Asami rolled her eyes towards Korra and turned away.

Mako noticed the tension and spoke out. "So Korra why don't you sit by us at lunch so you, Bo, and I could catch up?" Mako asked. Asami turned back towards her boyfriend and hissed.

"Um I don't have to. I don't want to intrude." Korra said slightly blushing. Asami smiled. Mako nudged Asami's side and she sighed.

"Oh, come on Korra I insist." Mako pleaded.

"Oh, fine I guess, but can Aria sit with us too?" Korra asked grabbing Aria's wrist and pulled her towards them.

Mako smiled. "Of course." He said as he walked away with Asami by his side. Asami turned around and smirked at Korra. Then she turned back around flipped her raven black hair, and kissed Mako on the lips. While she was kissing him Asami made eye contact with Korra. Korra scowled and walked the other way with Aria in tow.

Aria caught up with Korra and asked. "Hey Korra how do you know Mako and Asami?"

Korra sighed. "Mako, Bolin, and I used to be friends when we were little, before I moved to the Fire Nation. And Asami was my childhood bully in figure skating lessons. She used to make fun of my braces and glasses. And now I can't believe they're dating. I mean Asami would make every lesson a living hell for me and now they're dating. It's like first grade all over again!" Korra exclaimed earning some looks from people.

Aria put a hand a Korra's shoulder. "Korra it's okay. If it makes you feel better Asami makes everyone else's life a living hell here too." Aria said smiling. Korra laughed.

"But I can't believe you got us to sit at the popular's table." Aria said dreamily.

Korra chuckled. "The popular's, what's that?" Korra asked arching a perfect brow.

"The popular's consist of the most popular and richest kids in school. Such as Mako, Bolin, Asami, the football team, and the cheerleaders. I would sit there too, but Asami and I share a past." Aria said looking away.

"Why would you sit there?" Korra asked.

Aria sighed. "My dad owns Kuang's Cuisine. And it would make sense for you to sit there your pretty and your dad is a CEO." Aria said.

Korra stopped walking. " Well your pretty too and I don't like people who only want to be friends with me because of my looks and money. And your dad owns Kuang's Cuisine? I love that restaurant, but what happened between you and Asami?" Korra said. Which was true a lot of people only wanted to be friends with her for bad things.

Aria faced Korra and frowned. "Asami and I used to be friends back in middle school. Then everything changed **(when the Fire Nation attacked LOL)** when Asami got more popular. She tried out for cheerleading and she made it and she had more friends and left me in the dust." Aria answered.

Korra felt pity for the other girl. "Oh, Aria I'm so sorry." Korra said putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Aria smiled. "Well that's in the past now, but I do wonder do you still do ice skating?"

Korra sighed. "Yeah I like to compete in competitive figure skating. Not to brag, but my coach says I'm a prodigy." Korra said. The bell rung and people were scattered everywhere.

Korra looked at her schedule. "Well I'm off to AP Calculus." Korra said. "See ya at lunch." Korra said walking to her first period class.

"Mako and Korra sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Aria sang going in the opposite direction of Korra.

"Ha ha very funny!" Korra yelled slightly blushing, remembering the promise Mako and Korra made for each other. She shook her head. _He probably doesn't even remember, _Korra thought to herself.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? I'll continue it if I get some review! Happy school holidays!**

**~Paige~**


	2. This means war

Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

Korra got through the first couple of classes and got not that much homework, which she was really happy for. She finished her physics class and headed out the door. Korra looked at her schedule and happily sighed, it was time for lunch.

She made her way through the maze of people and finally found Aria.

"Finally I found you." Korra said panting.

Aria laughed. "Sorry I had to take care of some paperwork for the newspaper.

"You ready for lunch. I'm starving." Korra said smiling.

Aria giggled and nodded.

"So this is the cafeteria. Wow. It's so much different from the one in the Fire Nation." Korra said looking around.

"Hey Korra over here." Mako called from his place on the table. Korra looked at his direction and gasped. Everyone was staring at her all the jocks and cheerleaders.

"Just don't make eye contact with the soul eaters and you'll make it through lunch." Aria said walking casually to their table.

Korra chuckled. "Soul eaters?"

Aria smirked. "Yeah the cheerleaders take one look at you and they make up a nickname for you. And if you're one of them they eat people's souls." Aria said whispering the last part.

Mako took Korra's hands and lead them to the table. Korra slightly blushed and took a quick glance at Asami, who was watching them like a hawk.

"Ugh Mako what are you doing?" Korra asked.

Mako smirked and turned around to face her. "Shh be quiet." Mako said as he turned back around. He led her towards a boy with dark curly hair, a pale skin tone similar to Mako's, and a buff body. Mako tapped the boy's should.

"Hey Bo I have someone I want you to meet." Mako said as he turned around to face Korra and winked.

Bolin sighed and turned around from his seat. "Mako I swear if it's another one of those crazy girls from the drama club again I'm gonna- Korra!" Bolin exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and embraced the dark skinned beauty. Korra laughed as she patted Bolin's back.

"Nice to see you too Bo." Korra said as Bolin put her down. Bolin's mouth was agape.

"Gosh Korra I almost didn't recognize you without the braces and glasses." Bolin said.

Korra frowned. "So I've been told."

Bolin pouted at his friend's gloomy expression. "Hey since your back we can finally do our handshake. We tried to teach Asami, but she laughed at me and slapped me across the face." Bolin said. Korra laughed, but then frowned. _Wait so let me get this straight. They tried to replace me with Asami?_

Korra smiled. "Let's do it." Together Mako, Bolin, and Korra formed a triangle and did their three-way handshake. Korra laughed at the last part, which was a fist pump.

"Gosh I missed you guys so much. You guys aren't the little chubby boys that use to play hide and go seek with me in my house anymore." Korra said as she put her arms around the two brother's neck. "So I heard you guys are pretty good at football. Am I wrong?" Korra asked releasing their necks.

Both Mako and Bolin blushed. "Well it depends on how you define the word good." Bolin said smirking. Korra pouted.

"Well I define it as someone who is skilled at something. How do you define it Bolin?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up you just got back from ten years and you're asking me questions." Bolin whined. "Hey Mako I think Asami wants you." Bolin teased making a kissy face.

Mako rolled his eyes and winked at Korra as he made his way back to Asami.

"Here Korra sit down." Bolin instructed. Korra took a seat to his right as Aria took a seat across from Korra.

"So Korra how was the Fire Nation. I here the people there are smoking." Bolin said laughing at his own pun.

"Hot, sweaty, humid, sunny, and in the winter mostly hot." Korra said plainly.

Bolin laughed and patted Korra on the back. "There's the Korra we all know and love. She's not the best with words." Bolin teased earning a smack to the back of the head by Korra.

"Hey Bo can I ask you something?" Korra asked slightly blushing.

Bolin looked up from his sandwich and smiled. "Korra my dear you already asked me a question by asking me that." Bolin said.

Korra frowned. "Whatever, but can you tell me why Mako is dating the she devil who scarred me for life?" Korra asked gesturing to the direction of Asami, who was now applying a third coat of lip gloss.

Bolin frowned. "Oh, well that's a popular story. Ever since Mako made it for football which was about five years after you left. Asami started flirting with him. Mako ignored it for two years, but then he started flirting back which led to that." Bolin gestured to Asami and Mako.

Korra looked down. "But didn't you try to stop it Bo?" Korra asked with tears coming out of the corners of her eyes.

Bolin made a small smile. "I tried, but Asami kept threatening me." Bolin said.

Korra laughed. "She threatened you? What is she gonna paint your nails in your sleep?" Korra said sarcastically and to her surprise Bolin nodded.

"What I have my manly pride." Bolin said raising his arms up defensively. Korra frowned and looked at Mako and Asami. Asami was currently snuggling into Mako's shoulder.

Bolin looked at Aria who was pointing at Korra. Bolin turned his attention to Korra who was looking at Asami with envy. Bolin smirked. "So Korra did you have any gentleman callers in the Fire Nation?" Bolin asked raising a brow.

"No all the guys there were douches." Korra said chuckling.

"So Korra are you and Mako getting married yet?" Bolin asked. Korra gasped.

"Bolin you remembered?"

"Well hell yeah. I'm still waiting for the pool for Pabu." Bolin said smiling. Korra rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well sorry to disappoint Bo, but you might have to ask Asami for that." Korra said crossing her arms, glaring at Asami.

"Hey Korra you can still get him back. If it makes you feel any better Mako had a gigantic crush on you while we were little. I remember he'd used to say your name in his sleep." Bolin said making Korra laugh.

"Thanks Bo, but I don't think that'll help now. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Korra said getting out of her seat. Korra walked past Asami and her posse. Korra watched from the corner of her eye as Asami whispered something to one of her friends and giggled. She ignored it and pushed open the door of the bathroom.

Korra was about to go into one of the stalls when a finger tapped her on the back. Korra raised an eyebrow and turned around. She was greeted by familiar green eyes.

"Can I help you?" Korra asked. Asami smirked and put a well manicured finger on Korra's chest. She pushed Korra back so that she was pushed back against the door of the stall.

Asami smiled devilishly. "Listen Korra I have a lot of things on my plate right now and the last thing I need is you stealing my boyfriend away from me. He's mine and _only_ mine. So back off or I'll make sure you'll regret moving back. Are we clear?" Asami asked.

Korra glared at the prissy girl. "Crystal." Korra spat out. Asami smiled.

"Great have a nice day Korra." Asami said sashaying out as if nothing happened.

As soon as Asami left Korra pushed the door open and walked back into the cafeteria. She sat back down by Bolin and Aria.

Aria raised a brow. "Everything alright Korra?"

"You're right she's a soul eating bitch. Under that nose job and makeup is the devil in a human form." Korra hissed.

"What'd she do?" Bolin asked.

"She threatened to ruin my life because apparently I'm trying to steal Mako away from her!" Korra exclaimed.

Aria gasped. "That bitch." She said.

Bolin smirked. "Ladies you know what this means right?" He asked. Korra and Aria exchanged looks and nodded.

"This means war." Bolin said rubbing his hands together. "This is what she gets for threatening to call animal control on Pabu."

"Okay after school you guys come over my house. We'll start planning from there." Korra said.

"Do you still live in the mansion?" Bolin asked. Korra nodded.

"Umm." Aria said awkwardly. "I don't know where you live."

"Oh, yeah." Korra said. She dug through her bag and pulled out a post it sticky note and wrote down the address.

"We're taking down Asami Sato." Korra said. As if on cue the bell rung and everyone was scattered across the cafeteria.

"Hey Korra!" Mako yelled chasing after her. Korra turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?" Korra asked adjusting her bag.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?" Mako asked slightly blushing.

Korra blushed. "Ugh yeah. How's after school tomorrow my place?" Korra asked looking into his amber eyes.

Mako smiled. "That would be nice."

"Great so tomorrow." Korra said awkwardly.

"Yep."

Korra cleared her throat as they stood there awkwardly. Korra spoke up. "Well I should get going I'll be late for class." Korra said.

Mako smiled. "Yeah see you tomorrow." Mako said waving.

Korra made sure he left. "Wahoo!" She said as she fist pumped the air.

**(After school.)**

Korra drove her moped home and got in the house. Her mom was in the kitchen chopping some vegetables and her dad was in his private study doing some paperwork.

"Hey mom." Korra greeted sitting on the countertop.

Senna looked up from the cutting board and smiled. "Hi sweetie. How was your first day?"

Korra smiled. "Great, I saw Mako and Bolin." Korra said.

Senna smiled. "Well I haven't seen those two in ages. How are they?"

Korra faked a smile. "Well Bolin's is well Bolin, but Mako let's just say he's changed a lot." Korra said.

Senna put down the knife and looked at her daughter. "Let me guess he's hot."

Korra blushed. "Mom don't ever say the word 'hot' again. And yes he is, but he's dating Asami Sato." Korra said saying Asami's name with venom. Senna frowned.

"Wait you're not talking about that Sato girl are you? The one who would always make you cry?" Senna asked and Korra nodded. "Oh, sweetie it's ok. One day Mako will realize he's dating the wrong girl."

"Thanks mom and Bolin and my friend Aria are coming over. Do you think you could make some snacks?" Korra asked puppy dogged eying her mother.

Senna sighed. "Okay, but make sure you get it through with you're father. He won't be too thrilled if he found out there's a boy in the house." Senna said. Korra laughed.

"Already on it." Korra said. She walked to her dad's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from the inside.

"Hey dad." Korra said. Tonraq looked up from his paper work and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey kiddo. How was school?" Tonraq asked.

"Good. And I'm having some friends over and could you please not bother me or embarrass me?" Korra pleaded.

Tonraq chuckled. "It depends on who's coming over."

"Bolin and my new friend Aria."

"Wait the same Bolin who I found hiding in the drying machine on Halloween?" Tonraq asked.

Korra nodded and chuckled at the memory of Bolin hiding in the drying machine when her father scared him, wearing a scary mask.

"Oh well that's good that he's coming over , but what about that Mako kid? The one that broods a lot."

Korra glared at her dad. "Well he's probably too busy with football practice and I bet Asami's probably cheering the hell out of him right now." Korra said in a harsh tone.

Tonraq gasped. "Wait not that Sato girl again. The one that used to make fun of your braces and glasses?"

"Yes! I already know that I was very unattractive back then so everyone can stop reminding me." Korra said. Tonraq sighed.

"Korra I could tell ever since you were you two were little. You and Mako were very close and don't let that Sato girl prove you wrong. And when you back up a Sinclair up against the corner. What do we do?" Tonraq asked.

"We fight back." Korra said lazily.

"That a girl. Now you have fun with you're friends and not that kind of fun." Tonraq yelled.

"Eww dad. Gross."

Korra went upstairs to her room and shut the door. She really loved her room. It was in the front and center of the whole mansion. Her favorite part of her room was the doors that lead to the balcony. She remembered that she, Mako, and Bolin would used to tell each other ghost stories there when they had sleepovers.

Korra sighed and walked on the wooden floor to her white desk. She sat on her chair and typed on her laptop.

**How to Ruin Asami Sato.**

"Korra your friends are here." Senna yelled.

"Send them up." She yelled back.

"She's on the second door to your right." Senna instructed. The two teens nodded and climbed up the staircase.

"Hey Kor." Bolin said slightly waving.

"Hi Korra." Aria greeted.

"Hey guys come in." Korra said.

Aria looked in awe at the other girl's room. "Wow Korra you're room is beautiful." Aria said.

Korra laughed. "Thanks."

"Just as I remembered." Bolin said looking at the sky blue walls.

"Are these all the trophies and medals you won?" Aria asked looking at the glass trophy case.

"Yep."

"You must be like a prodigy or something."

Korra chuckled. "Okay guys back to work. Come here." Korra said sitting on the wooden floor. The other two followed her actions. Korra got up and went to her desk and took out a needle from the desk.

"Okay you guys have to vow that you guys will do or help me in anyway to get Mako back to us and away from Asami right?" Korra asked. The two nodded.

"Okay now Bolin repeat after me. I Bolin Mitchell vow to do or help Korra in any way to get Mako back to us and away from Asami. And I will help with anything that concerns Mako."

"Korra do I have to?" Bolin whined.

"Shit! Just say it already!" Korra yelled.

Bolin put out his hands defensively. "Okay ok. Gosh. I Bolin Mitchell vow to do or help Korra in any way to get Mako back to us and away from Asami. And I will help with anything that concerns Mako."

"Okay Bolin give me your finger." Korra instructed. Bolin reluctantly gave Korra his finger. Korra pricked his finger with the needle.

"Ow. What the hell?" Bolin exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be such as wuss." Korra teased. She squeezed his finger so that a drop of blood fell on the floor. Bolin pulled his finger back and sucked it.

"Okay Aria your turn." Korra said.

"Repeat after me. I Aria Kuang vow to do or help Korra in any way to get Mako back to us and away from Asami. And I will help with anything that concerns Mako."

"I Aria Kuang vow to do or help Korra in any way to get Mako back to us and away from Asami. And I will help with anything that concerns Mako." Aria said flawlessly.

"Good now give me your finger." Aria handed Korra her finger. Korra pricked her finger and squeezed a drop of blood out.

"Now you two made a blood oath. There's no backing out of this." Korra said as she threw away the needle.

"Okay now how exactly do we get back at Asami?" Aria asked. Korra thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea. Let's watch 'Mean Girls'." Korra said.

"Mean Girls. Seriously?" Bolin said.

"What it's a classic and there are very helpful thing in that movie that we could use." Korra said.

Bolin and Aria sighed.

"I hang out with girls too much." Bolin mumbled to himself.

"Oh, shut up." Aria said shoving him.

_This is gonna be a long night, _Korra thought to herself.

**Hey guys. Wow I can't believe 13 reviews! That's a record for me. I wanted to incorporate some Mean Girls with it because I'm weird like that.**

**I want to thank everyone that review, followed, and favorited this story! **

**We shall see what happens next time!**

**Please review if you have a chance or don't it's your life.**

**~Paige~**


	3. Karma's a Bitch

Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

"Ugh have I mentioned how much I hate mornings?" Korra asked herself throwing the covers off her body.

She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out and dried her hair. She went into her closet and picked out a black tank top with a purple sweater that's shows her left shoulder and the strap of her tank. Korra lazily put on a pair of light grey skinny jeans with a studded brown belt and put on her favorite pair of black converses.

She put her curly brown locks into a messy side bun and applied a little coat of lip-gloss and puckered her lips.

She went to her desk and logged on into her laptop.

**How to ruin Asami Sato.**

**What she has.**

**1.) Army of soul eaters.**

**2.) Gorgeous hair.**

**3.) Petite body.**

**4.) Mako Mitchell.**

**5.) Money**

Korra smirked. _Asami doesn't know what's coming towards her_, Korra thought. Together she, Bolin, and Aria are going to rid of all her qualities. She shut down her laptop and headed downstairs.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Korra said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey kiddo." Tonraq said sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"So Korra how was your little play date with Bolin and that girl Aria?" Senna asked.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Mom for the last time I'm 17 I don't do play dates, I hang out. I'm not seven any more." Korra said pouring herself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Senna chuckled. Tonraq sighed. "It only seems like yesterday she, Bolin, and Mako got arrested for stealing candy." Tonraq said.

Korra glared at her father while pouring some milk into the bowl . "Dad we were broke and what did you expect us to do? To leave the store without any candy?"

Tonraq glared. "No, but that doesn't mean you have the right to steal."

Senna smiled. "Tonraq stop making fun of our daughter. Oh, and that reminds me Korra I signed you up for the competition team at Tarrlok's Rink . You're suppose to come tomorrow at four." Senna said taking a sip of her coffee.

Korra smiled. "Wow I haven't been there since forever, but I hope that bitch still doesn't go there." Korra said glaring at her cereal.

Tonraq gasped. "Korra we aren't suppose to call people that!" Tonraq yelled.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"But Asami's an exception." Tonraq continued. Korra laughed.

"Oh, mom do you have those special protein bars from the Fire Nation?" Korra asked putting her empty bowl into the sink.

Senna nodded. "Why do you need those Korra your body is perfectly fit?" Senna asked raising an eyebrow. Korra went into the cabinet and got two boxes of the special protein bars.

Korra silently gulped. "Um I need them for a friend at school. She's way too skinny." Korra said awkwardly as she grabbed her bag and phone.

Senna nodded, but still kept her eyes on Korra.

"Well I gotta get to school. Oh, and Mako's coming over later. Love you." Korra yelled as she got out of the house. "Phew that was a close one." Korra said as she put on her helmet. She started the moped and headed towards school.

**(At school.)**

"Hey Korra." Aria greeted as Korra got off her moped. Korra looked up and smiled.

"Hey Aria." Korra greeted as she carefully placed her helmet on the seat.

"Do you have the protein bars?" Aria asked walking into the entrance with Korra to her left.

Korra nodded and smirked. "Yep."

"How do those exactly work?" Aria asked.

"Well these protein bars only work if you exercise, but if you don't you gain weight like crazy." Korra stated as they rounded a corner.

"Oh, so we'll tell Asami they make you lose weight without having to work out." Aria said.

"Yep. That protein bar is a one ticket to hell for her." Korra said.

**(Lunch)**

"Hey Asami." Korra greeted sitting across from the raven haired beauty.

Asami looked around, left to right. She pointed to herself. "You're talking to me? I thought we were barely even acquaintances?" Asami asked raising an perfectly arched eyebrow.

Korra gulp. _Spirits this seemed easier in the movie, _she thought to herself as she faked the best smile she could do.

"Listen Bolin told me you wanted to lose some weight. And I have some protein bars from the Fire Nation that make you lose weight, but you have to eat it a least three times a day." Korra said handing Asami the two boxes of protein bars.

Asami didn't seem convinced. _Shit she's onto me. _

"Look Asami I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I want to help you with you're problem." Korra said in the most sincere way she could.

"Okay I'll try it, but that doesn't mean we're friends. Now scram I don't want my friends to get the wrong idea." Asami said narrowing her eyes at the smaller girl.

Korra smiled and waved. Asami still thought something was off about that Korra girl, but she just waved it off.

"Did she fall for it?" Bolin asked.

Korra nodded. "Yep, but don't ever make me confront her again her perfume was giving me a headache." Korra complained.

Aria laughed. "Yeah her smell is intoxicating. Maybe that's why the soul eaters follow her around, they can't think straight because the perfume is in their brains." Aria said. Korra gave Aria an _are you kidding me_ look and Bolin raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's true." Aria said defensively. Korra just shrugged and ignored it.

"Okay now that we got number three off of the list, which one do we do now?" Bolin asked. Korra tapped her chin.

"Hmm. Hey Bolin do you think Asami's coming over you place any time soon?" Korra asked.

"Yeah she's coming over tomorrow to hang with Mako. Why?" He asked.

Korra smiled devilishly. "Because you're going to get rid of number two on the list while she's there." Korra said.

"What do I have to do?" Bolin asked.

"Okay while she's cuddling with Mako or something on the couch. My guess is that her hair flows behind the couch. So I want you to cut it." Korra said. Aria smiled.

"That's brilliant Korra." Aria said.

"Wait I have to cut her hair? What if she catches me, she'll send me into the ninth circle of hell. Why can't you or Aria do it? Besides I have football practice tomorrow." Bolin whined.

Korra sighed. "Bolin if I could I would, but I have to go to skating practice tomorrow." Korra said.

"And I have to go to the newspaper committee meeting tomorrow." Aria explained.

"Besides Bolin she'll probably be coming over after practice. And just hide behind the couch and cut the hair silently and don't cut it too short just make it as ugly as you can. And when you're done put the hair in a bag and go back to your room." Korra said.

Bolin glared at the two girls. "Ugh fine, but this is another reason why I make this team perfectly." Bolin said. Both girls squealed and hugged Bolin. "Ladies, ladies there's plenty of Bolin to come around."

Korra smacked the back of Bolin's head earning a "oww" from him.

**(The Sinclair Mansion)**

The door bell rang and Korra got off of the couch to go get it. She opened the door and Mako was there standing awkwardly.

Korra smiled. "Hey Mako. Come in." Korra said as she opened the door wider.

"Hey Korra. Who's at the door?" Senna asked descending from the stair case. "Oh, Mako is that you? I haven't seen you in ten years." Senna squealed coming down to hug Mako.

Mako chuckled. "It's great to see you again Mrs. Sinclair." Mako said.

Senna pulled away. "Please Senna is just fine. My Korra was right. You are hot." Senna said.

Korra blushed. "Mom what the hell." Korra said as she grabbed Mako's wrist and pulled him upstairs. They walked into her room and Korra shut the door behind her. Korra sighed.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She's on drugs." Korra said chuckling a little bit. Make was giving her a serious look.

"You're mom's on drugs. Should we like call the cops?" Mako asked. Korra gasped.

"No, no, no that won't be necessary. I was just joking." Korra said.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "So you lied about me being hot?"

Korra blushed. "That depends on how you define lying."

Mako sighed. "Well I define it by not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"By laying your body in a horizontal position?" Korra said making movements with her hands.

Mako laughed. "Chill out Kor. I was just kidding." Mako said.

Korra glared at the older boy. "Dumbass." She mumbled under her breathe. "So what do you want to do?" Korra asked awkwardly.

"Hmm. Why don't we go out into the balcony like old times?" Mako suggested. Korra shrugged and opened the doors to the balcony.

"So Mako can you tell me why you're dating the person who made my childhood a living hell with all the shoving and taunting?" Korra asked as nicely as she could.

Mako sighed honestly he knew that question would be asked sometime. "Korra Asami has changed, she's nice now and I would really like for you two to be friends." Mako said.

Korra laughed bitterly. "Ha you expect me to be friends with her. Get your head out of the clouds Mako she's practically the meanest girl in our grade. Just yesterday she threatened me in the bathroom." Korra said.

Mako's mouth went agape. "Korra don't lie to me. Asami said you're the one who threatened her to leave me alone!" Mako yelled.

Korra gasped. _That little bitch._ "What she threatened me! And I don't know if you'd notice Mako, but once a bully always a bully."

"You know what Korra I think you're jealous. You're jealous that Asami and I are dating and you have no one. You're lucky Bo and I hung out with someone as ugly as you were back then." Once Mako said that he regretted his words. Actually he was in love with Korra back then and now that she's back the feelings are growing inside of his body, but he's trying to convince himself that Asami's the one he wants not Korra.

"Korra I-" Mako was cut off by Korra.

"You know what Mako you're right. You're fucking right. Here I was thinking that no one has changed, but I was wrong. You've changed Mako. She's changed you. You're just another football playing jerk. Like all the other guys in the world. And honestly it hurts that you'd rather believe you're girlfriend of three years than you best friend of ten." Korra said coldly.

"Korra I'm sorry." Mako said. "I didn't mean it."

"Just get out. Take care Mako." Korra said as she walked away from the boy she loved.

_Damn hormones, _she thought to herself after Mako left. She snuggled into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update, I was currently having writers block, but now I'm back. So this chapter may not be the longest, but there's more to come.**

**So in the reviews there were some questions asked and let me clarify a few things.**

**1.) Korra's not the avatar.**

**2.) Bending was just a myth.**

**3.) And yes Asami's going to be a female dog throughout the story.**

**And last, but not least I want to thank Immaculate Rose for all the information she gave me on figure skating. If it weren't for her the story line would be messed up and I would know nothing of figure skating.**

**Until the next update and please review!**

**~Paige~**


	4. Ten Long Years

+Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

"Beep. Beep. Beep." The alarm clock's noise echoed throughout the whole bedroom. Korra sighed and scratched the top of her head.

"Looks like it's going to be another day of hell. Just what I've asked for in life." Korra said to herself as she got out of bed. Memories of last night replayed in her head like a movie.

_You know what Korra, I think you're jealous._

Korra winced as she imagined Mako's harsh words. He was truly pissed at her. _Is that what he really thought of me when we were little? _Korra asked herself as she stripped of her clothing and turned on the faucet for the shower.

She stepped into the warm water and welcomed it with open arms. As soon as she got done she stepped out and dried her hair that reached to the middle of her spine. Korra walked into her closet and looked through the various articles of clothing that were mostly bought from the Fire Nation.

Korra picked out a white tee shirt with a design of an owl on it, a light brown cropped leather jacket with black buttons on the front, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown leather boots. Satisfied with her outfit of choice Korra smiled at her reflection, grabbed her bag and phone, and went downstairs.

"Hey Mom. Let me guess Dad's at another meeting?" Korra guessed as picked three tiny pancakes from a large stack on the table. Senna smile. "Yes. Your father has been as busy as ever since we moved back to the city." Senna answered pouring her daughter a glass of orange juice.

Korra rolled her big cerulean eyes. She was honestly used to never seeing her father a lot. She usually liked to be alone. She would usually paint or read. Painting was like a second nature to her, besides skating.

"I heard some yelling last night and Mako didn't seem too happy when he left last night. What happened?" Senna asked taking a seat next to her teenage daughter. Korra sighed. "Let's just say we had some creative differences to talk about. In other words Asami is ruining my life mom. She's making Mako turn against me. I just feel alone." Korra said.

Senna frowned. "Korra honey, I bet there are a lot of other girls that are being victimized by Asami, but the difference between you and those other girls is that you know how to fight back." Senna said. Korra smiled. "Thanks mom. I just really miss my best friend." Korra said sighing.

Senna smiled. "I have an idea how about after practice why don't we have a little shopping trip? You can invite Aria." Senna suggested, Korra pouted. "But Mom I have homework and I hate shopping. And I'm pretty sure Aria's busy too." Korra complained. Senna frowned. "Since when does Korra Sinclair worry about homework?" Senna asked raising an eyebrow.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine. You win happy now?" Korra asked pouting. Senna smiled. "Very. Now go to school. You're going to be late." Senna commanded. Korra sighed. "Stupid school. Stupid mornings. Stupid Mako. It's too early for this." Korra complained as she slammed the door behind her.

She put on her helmet and started her moped. She drove off to school and parked it near someone's red Ferrari. _Probably Asami's_, Korra thought to herself as she read the license plate.

**Prettier Than U**

"Figures." Korra mumbled as she walked past the car.

"Hey Korra." Aria said closing her locker as Korra approached her. Korra fake smiled. "Hey Aria." Korra greeted back. Aria frowned. "What happened?" Aria asked. Korra sighed loudly. "Mako said some very unkind words to me yesterday night." Korra said as if she were a child.

Aria pouted. "Oh, Korra see what'd I tell you. All football players are jerks." Aria said making Korra laugh. "Spirits, I left my phone at the newspaper office. Can you get it for me?" Aria asked. Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine. Where is it?" Korra asked adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Aria smiled. "It's on the first floor near the girls bathroom. It's huge. You can't miss it." She directed. Korra walked to the indicated direction. She came by it and opened the door.

Korra saw two figures standing in the corner. "I missed you." One voice said. "I missed you too." The other voice said. Whoa wait a second that voice sounded like.

"Asami." Korra whispered to herself. And to her surprise the two people kissed. Korra gasped, but covered her mouth with her hand. She acted on impulse and took out her phone. She took two pictures of Asami and the other guy and made a fifteen second video of them making out. Korra smirked. _Okay Mako maybe this will get your head screwed on right_. She quickly sent this to everyone on her contacts, which was probably half the grade.

The guy's phone buzzed and Korra ducked behind a desk. "What's this?" The guy asked. Asami ripped the phone out of the guy's hand. "No someone was in here they caught us. Korra smiled at Asami's reaction and found Aria's phone near a computer, grabbed it, and headed out the door before they could see her.

"That two timing bitch." Korra said as soon as she found Aria. Aria smirked. "Hey no need to call me that. I'll owe you back." She said. Korra shock her head and frowned. "No I was talking about Asami. Look at the video I sent you. Here." Korra said handing Aria her phone. Aria watched the whole video and gasped. "That whore. I can't believe she made out with Iroh." Aria said. "Who did you send this to?" Aria asked turning her phone off. Korra smiled. "Everyone on my contacts." Korra said pursing her lips. Aria looked at her Korra's face and laughed.

"I can't believe you stayed there and watched. You're such a pervert!" Aria exclaimed. Korra blushed and scowled. "Hey if anything I got rid of number four on the list." Korra whined. Aria rolled her eyes. "Korra stop being a baby let's just get to class. Aria said pulling Korra's arm and dragged her to AP Calculus.

**(Lunch)**

Korra made it through her first classes and was overjoyed when it was time for lunch. She walked into the cafeteria and sat by Bolin and a jock.

"Hey babe." The guy said.

Korra turned around and scowled. "In your dreams cretin." She turned by to Bolin.

"Hey Kor. That video was pretty funny I can't believe-" Bolin was cut off by a screaming Mako.

"Asami what the hell!" Mako yelled walking into the cafeteria. Asami walked up to her boyfriend with tears coming out of her eyes. Mako scoffed and rolled his eye.

"Mako I-" Asami pleaded.

"Save it were through." Mako said walking back out of the cafeteria. Korra frowned and followed him out. When she walked out the hallway was empty. Then she came up with a idea. She walked up to the third floor and climbed up the stairs to the roof. There she found Mako sitting on the ledge of the roof with his legs dangling of the end.

"Hey." Korra greeted walking up behind him.

"If you're here to say I told you so just say it." Mako said. Korra frowned and sat next to him.

"No I came here to apologize." Korra said putting a hand on his shoulder. Mako turned so that they were now facing each other. Korra blushed and pulled her hand back.

"Why do you need to apologize? If anything I should be apologizing for what I said to you yesterday." Mako said. Korra smiled.

"You don't need to apologize for everything Mako. I came here to apologize for what Asami did to you. You didn't deserve that." Korra said.

Mako smirked. "I did deserve that Korra. You were right about what you said about me." Mako said turning his head back so that it was facing the Yue Bay.

Korra sighed. "You're not making this any easier." Korra said pouting. Mako chuckled and turned back to her. Korra had the most amazing view of him than she ever had before. She was fascinated on how his amber eyes would look straight into her cerulean ones. Mako leaned forward and by this time Korra was a nervous wreck, her hands were sweaty and she was shaking like a person on drugs.

Mako chuckled and closed the gap between them by pressing his warm lips against hers. Korra's eyes were wide, but she closed them and kissed back with the same amount of passion. Believe it or not this wasn't their first kiss. They actually got dared to kiss each other when Korra was five and Mako was six. Korra was the first to pull away for air and she smiled. Mako leaned in so that their foreheads were against each other.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Korra said. Mako laughed and wrapped his arm around Korra's waist as they stood up.

"I really am sorry Korra." Mako apologized. Korra's face softened. She lifted up her right hand and hesitantly stroked Mako's cheek. "I forgive you." Korra said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him once again.

Mako smiled as he pulled away. "Well we should get back inside." Mako said as he led her back inside the school. Korra pouted. "Mako, do we have to?" Korra asked. Mako chuckled. "Yeah we kind of have to." Mako said.

Korra raised both of her arms and smiled. "Carry me." Korra commanded.

Mako frowned. "Korra your seventeen years old. I think you can walk." Mako stated.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Unless the mighty Mako is scared." Korra taunted.

Mako glared at Korra. "I'm not scared of carrying you." Mako said defensively.

Korra smirked. "Than carry me." Korra said raising both of her arms again. Mako sighed and gave Korra a piggy back ride all the way into the cafeteria. People were giving them weir stares, but Korra pretty much told them off which made Mako chuckle.

Mako lightly put Korra down. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Korra asked. Mako rolled his eyes and kissed Korra on the cheek.

_Women these days, _Mako thought to himself.

Korra patted Mako on the back and went back into the cafeteria. She sat next to Aria and tapped her on the shoulder.

Aria turned around and smiled. "You're plan worked Korra. Everyone in school is calling Asami an overrated slut." Aria cheered. Korra smiled and gave Aria a hug. Aria raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you. You're not the give someone a free hug kind of person?" Aria asked. Korra laughed. "Mako and I are together." She squealed.

Aria gasped. "Like together together?" Korra rolled her eyes. "Yeah do I need to draw a picture?" Korra asked sarcastically. Aria rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Now what are you gonna do about Asami now?" Aria asked. Korra tapped her chin with her index finger.

_What am I going to do about her? _She asked herself. "I'll just leave her alone."

Aria smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, Aria I forgot. Are you free later because my mom is making me go on a 'shopping trip' with her and I want you to come with." Korra asked.

"That sounds nice. Sure why not?" Aria said. Korra smiled.

"Come at my place around five." Korra said.

"Okay."

**Hello fellow readers and writers of the twenty-first century. So yeah I was pretty straightforward with Mako and Korra getting together because I'm one of those people who hate it when you have to read like seven chapters before they get together. So I know this chapter is pretty short, but I've been busy with school stuff.**

**I haven't started yet, but school's coming up in about two weeks for me. I'm currently debating on backpack or tote. Yeah I'm pretty much one of those people who likes school shopping than actually going to school.**

**Well I could sit here all day and blab about my boring life, but I won't.**

**So now that Mako and Korra are finally together after ten years there relationship will be tested in the next couple of chapters!**

**Until the next chapter and please review!**

**~Paige~ **


	5. Bras and Panties

+Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

Korra put her skates into her bag and headed out the door. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Aria and her mom waiting for her inside her mom's Mercedes. She opened the door to the passenger's seat and got in. "Seriously mom calm down. It's just a shopping trip," Korra said, slightly annoyed.

Aria rolled her eyes at Korra and smiled. "Oh come on Korra. This is gonna be fun. We can all get away from all that Asami shit."

Korra smirked at Aria's comment and leaned back into her seat.

**(At the Mall.)**

"Holy shit, mom. There's no way I'm going in there," Korra said. Right now they were standing in front of Victoria's Secret.

Senna frowned. "Come on, Korra. We haven't bought you bras since you turned 16. You're a growing girl." Korra rolled her eyes and stood her ground.

"Come on, don't you want to get some new panties for Mako?" Aria asked with a devilish smirk.

Korra's face turned a dark red and she ran into the store. Behind her Senna and Aria fist pumped.

"No, I'm not getting that," Korra said shaking her head at the bright pink push up bra her mom was holding.

"Yes you are or else no more Call of Duty Black Ops," Korra's mom threatened. Korra gasped and snatched away the bra and went into a dressing room labeled "_Angel"._ The rest of it was hell. Korra thought her mom thougth of her as a barbie doll that could walk and talk.

**(5 hours later.)**

Korra walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Holy shit, Mako. That was the worst shopping trip in the history of shopping trips," Korra said on her cell phone. She threw her bags on top her bed and collapsed on the rug.

Mako chuckled on the other line. "So did you specifically get those bras for me?" he asked in a seductive voice. Korra blushed.

"What the hell? No! My mom made me get them, pervert!"

Mako chuckled. "Just checking. So I'll see you at school?"

Korra smiled. "Yep, love you."

"Love you too." Korra ended the call and climbed on top of her bed. She opened her Victoria's Secret bag and scowled. Inside were 5 different colored bras and 7 laced underwear.

"I hate you mom," Korra mumbled to herself.

_For once the world is working in my favor, _she thought to herself and turned off the light.

**Hey people I'm back. So I know this was short, but I promise I'll make the next one longer.**

**And I know the Call of Duty thing was nerdy, but I added it cuz my older brother and his friends play it all the time.**

**Until the next time!**


	6. Secrets and Lies

Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

"Holy shit, I'm late!" Korra exclaimed looking at the clock. "7 o'clock! Shit!"

She ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and put it into a messy bun. "I guess there's no time for a shower," she said sarcastically. Korra swiftly ran into her closet and put on a dark blue tank top, a leather jacket, jeggings, her favorite pair of Sperry top siders, and her charm bracelet.

Korra ran up to her nightstand and put her phone into her pocket and headed out the door. She ran past the kitchen and grabbed her bag in the den. Korra's mom appeared out of a kitchen with a oven mitt in her hand. "Aren't you going to eat, sweetie?" Senna asked.

Korra shook her head and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Can't. I'm late for school," Korra said before speeding out the front door. She got into her moped, put on her helmet, and rode off to school.

* * *

"Hey Ko to the r r a," Aria greeted.

Korra rolled her eyes as they walked through the hallway. "You seem in a good mood today? What's up?"

Aria gasped, "You haven't heard?"

Korra thought for a second and then shook her head.

Aria gasped once again. "Asami's pregnant."

Korra stopped dead in her track. She turned around and glared at Aria. "She's pregnant! Well that's great. My worthy opponent is bias due to her matronly obligations. Wait, that means Mako and Asami jacked off. That bitch!" Korra exclaimed.

Aria's features softened. "Hey it's gonna be okay. If it helps I think Mako's a douche for not telling you they slept together."

Korra started crying silently. "You know what? I'm gonna go knock some sense into that bastard," she said heading into the direction of Mako's locker.

Aria grabbed Korra's wrist and pulled her back. "You can't it's only 3 minutes to homeroom," she pointed out.

Korra scowled. "I don't care if Lady Gaga was doing a strip tease in Mr. Wilson's class. I'm gonna shove his balls way up his ass that the baby's gonna feel it," Korra threatened.

Aria chuckled, "The baby's in Asami's stomach. And I wouldn't touch his unsanitary balls."

Korra's fist clenched and unclenched. "Bitch, you can kiss my fucking ass because I don't care if his balls were full of shit, I'm still gonna beat the living hell out of him."

Korra pulled out of her grasp, but once again Aria caught her wrist.

Korra pouted. "What da faq do you want now?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Korra shut up people can fucking hear you. Just beat him up at lunch. I don't wanna go to jail because of you."

Korra rolled her cerulean eyes and shook her head in agreement.

Aria flashed her a smiled and walked her to Mr. Wilson's homeroom.

* * *

"Where the hell is that son of a bitch?!" Korra yelled inside the cafeteria.

Korra looked around until a pair of familiar topaz eyes found hers.

***Gasps* So Asami's pregnant. AWKWARD. And Mako's the father?!**

**Hey people. So I just wanted to let you guys know I'll be uploading everyday Mon-Fri. Yay, aren't you guys happy now? Oh and before I forget I have a new Polyvore account and I as well have a new chapter outfit! Just go into my profile and click on the link.**

**I want to thank all of you who supported this story and because of you guys I was determined to find time after cheer and dance to continue my story.**

**So keep reading!**


	7. Truth comes out

Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

Korra maneuvered her way through the crowd until she reached Mako. Mako grinned and stood up to embrace her, but Korra beat him to the chase and slapped him, hard. Mako's eyes widened and acting on instincts he touched his left cheek.

"Korra, what the hell did you do that for?" Mako questioned, rubbing his cheek vigorously.

Korra scowled, "You know what the hell that was for. You jacked up the damn bitch," she spat out of him.

Mako's face softened and he caressed her cheek, ignoring all of the staring eyes, including Asami's. "Korra, love I'm still a virgin." Everyone in the cafeteria gasped, even Korra. "I never slept with Asami. That bastard Rodriguez **(Iroh)** did."

Korra blushed, "Oh, heh, well this is um embarrassing. I'm sorry," Korra said embracing him. Mako returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head.

Korra pivoted her head rolling her eyes at Aria's thumbs up. Korra gasped noticing their little argument had an audience. She stood up abruptly and looked at all of the rest of the students. "Well, what are you all looking at? Turn around and eat your damn food!" Korra yelled. Everyone else's eyes widened and they turned back around to continue eating.

Korra sat down between Mako and Bolin. She looked over at Asami who was sobbing her eyes out. Korra guiltily lowered her eyes in sympathy for the other girl. Even though Asami was mean to her, she still felt bad.

Mako looked at his girlfriend who was looking down at her hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist making her jump. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I hate you," Korra muttered to herself.

Mako smirked, "What was that?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Nothing," she said sighing.

Mako leaned in and tuned her face towards him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Korra sighed and rested her arms on the table. "It's just that I feel bad for Asami," she said. "I mean even though she was a total bitch, no one should go through that."

Aria gasped from across the table. "What the hell? She deserved it."

Korra pouted, "You know what, never mind."

Aria frowned and rubbed Korra's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry, but there's really nothing you can do about it," Aria pointed out.

Korra frowned. She did have a good point there. Didn't they use protection when they did that or did they get caught up in the moment? Korra thought to herself. She shuddered at the thought of them intimate like that. Eww gross, gross, gross. Yuck

All she knew is there had to be one way to help the poor girl.

**Please don't hate me for making Korra feel bad for Asami. Maybe she has some Avatar selflessness? Yay so Mako's not the father. Thank the Lord, right?**

**Well I have to go shower. I'm all sweaty from dance. **

**Until the next time fellow fanfictioners. Ha is that even a word?**

**Review, follow, tweet, post, and whatever. ****J**


	8. AN

**Sorry guys, I know you were expecting a chapter, but I got home from cheer at 5 and I had to study and do my homework. And to make it up to you all, I'll make the next chapter longer!**

**Until Tomorrow!**


	9. Forgive and Forget

Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

After school Korra kissed Mako goodbye and drove her moped all the way down to the rink. To Korra practice was a blur, and all she could think of was the whole pregnancy issue.

"Korra," Tarrlok hissed.

Korra snapped back into reality, "Yes, coach."

"I want you to demonstrate your triple-lutz triple toe loop."

Korra nodded, "Yes, sir."

Korra skated to the middle of the rink and started. She skated at a fast speed, lifted up her right leg, and twirled her body into the jump. Korra landed swiftly on the ice and blushed when they started clapping.

She skated back to coach and the rest of the team.

Tarrlok clapped Korra on the back. "Great work, Korra. Class dismissed."

She skated back into the entrance and took off her skates.

Elena walked past her and gave her a thumbs up before taking out her phone. Korra rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

Korra threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the rink. She looked at her shirt and grimaced. "Guess I'll be taking a shower tonight," she muttered to herself. Korra threw her right leg over her moped and put her helmet on. She started the moped and drove out of the parking lot.

Korra made a left and sighed when she drove past the Sato estate. She shook her head at the thought of visiting Asami. Korra was about to make a right to her place, but stopped when she heard a muffled cry and sniffling. Korra looked at the vacant sidewalk and made out a dark silhouette of a person.

Korra turned the keys and put the kickstand of her moped down. She took off her helmet and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Hello," Korra said. She only heard a sniffle. Korra walked closer to the person and recognized exactly who it was.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

Asami glared at her before turning the other way. "What do you want? I you want to rub it in my face that I'm pregnant go right ahead," Asami said bitterly.

Korra's expression softened. Korra did the unexpected and sat down next to Asami and put her arm around her shoulders. "Hey," Korra said softly. "It's okay to be scared sometimes, even I get scared," Korra added in. Asami slightly chuckled.

Asami's chuckle motivated Korra to keep going. "Why are you out on the street in the middle of the night?"

Asami sighed and lowered her eyes cowardly. "I told my father the news and let's say he didn't take it too well, and he kicked me out of the estate."

Korra gasped and Asami nodded. "Well, I guess I deserved it though. The way I've been treating you, Mako, and Bolin all those years. I'm a terrible person!" Asami explained. She covered her face with her hands and started crying.

Korra's arm around Asami tightened . "I forgive you. And don't say that. You're a wonderful person, you've just made a wrong turn."

Asami laughed and rubbed her eyes which were red and puffy.

Korra looked at Asami. "So what's Iroh doing about this?"

Asami snickered. "He texted me that he was breaking up with me because Honora doesn't wanna fucking deal with a baby!"

"You know, Asami you're welcomed at my place. You can stay there," Korra suggested.

Asami's eyebrows rose, but fell back down. "After all I've done to you, why are you being so nice to me?" Asami asked.

Korra sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know. Even though you've made my life a living hell, I think deep down there you were nice and I think I've found it."

Asami looked at Korra skeptically, but Korra cut it short and embraced her. Asami smiled and hugged her back. Both of them pulled away.

Korra led Asami back to her moped and handed her another helmet.

"Hang on," Korra said smirking while the wind violently blew through their hair.

**Hey people! Sorry about yesterday, I had to do sooooo much. I mean it's ridiculous!**

**So Asami and Korra are friends now and Asami's gonna live with Korra! Bet you never saw that one coming. **

**Until tomorrow!**


	10. Thank You?

Forever and Always

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

Korra and Asami got off of Korra's moped. The two girls walked up to the front door and Korra unlocked it. They went inside and Korra set her bag on the couch and gestured for Asami to follow her upstairs.

"My dad's at a meeting and I think my mom went grocery shopping. So you can sleep in my room, tonight," Korra said opening the door to her room.

Korra and Asami walked into the room. Asami looked around admiring the pretty shade of blue. "Wow," Asami gasped. Korra sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, I know I like the color blue a lot."

Asami rolled her eyes and started tearing up. Korra's eyes widened and sat by Asami on the bed. Asami rub bed her puffy eyes. "Damn hormones," Asami muttered under her breathe.

Korra chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Well after Iroh and I, you know did it I started taking birth control and I forgot one day. And the next morning I started feeling nauseas."

"Did you take a test?" Korra suggested.

"I can't take it until ten days after. It's only been six."

"Oh," Korra said. "Well in four days I'll rush to the nearest drug store and buy you the first one I see."

Asami chuckled and hugged Korra. "Thank you so much."

Korra faked gasped. "I never imagined the day Asami Sato said thank you to Korra Sinclair."

Asami playfully punched Korra in the shoulder. "Shut up."

**Hey guys, I can't believe I got over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much.**

**I would like to thank One Direction, cuz I was listening to "What Makes You Beautiful" on my Iphone.**

**I'm so sorry about Friday. I had cheer then I had to cheer for our varsity football team at night, in the cold. The cold! It was like fucking 34 degrees outside. And I had a coughing fit all day yesterday because of that ridiculous game.**

**So back to the story. Is Asami pregnant?**

**What will Korra's parents say about Asami living with them?**

**Stay tune for tomorrow's chapter!**


	11. OmegleAN!

**Attention, all readers! I'm on Omegle right now. It's 2:08, I live in California, Pacific Time Zone. Anyways, if you want to chat, go on Omegle and type in Makorra123! I'll be posting a chapter for Forever and Always tomorrow. Yay!**

**BTW, if you're wondering why I'm not in school right now, I have a cold. Hash tag sickness.**

**I can't wait to chat with the fellow Makorra/LOK/Fanfictioners!**

**I'll probably be on for an hour, because I don't have a life….**

**Mads.**


	12. What is Really Going On?

**Forever and Always**

**Modern day AU. When Korra and Mako were 7 and 8 right before Korra moved away, they vowed to be friends forever and even get married someday. Ten years later Korra moves back to Republic City to find out that her childhood friend changed a lot. He's even dating her childhood bully Asami. Can they fulfill their promises?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Korra or any characters except Aria.**

I'm managed to escape the raft of my parents, by saying that I had tutoring today. When really, Asami and I really just went to the Starbucks down the road from my place just to hang out….awkwardly. I ordered a green tea frap and Asami ordered a caramel macchiato. We sat down at a table for two and drank our drinks.

"So," I said, trying to make some small talk. The girl was going to say at my house for about a week, so I might as well get used to talking to her. "Say if you are pregnant, are you going to keep it?" I asked. Asami actually had a shocked expression and sighed.

I rubbed my forearms and took a sip of my drink. "Well, I guess I can't. I mean, I still want to go to college and if I am pregnant, the baby's due date will probably be in May, so I have a pretty good chance of still going to college." I nodded and pretended to look at my phone, which I didn't notice I was gripping through my opened purse. **(Outfit in profile!)**

Asami noticed me looking down and furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "I'm still trying to figure you out, Korra," Asami said. I pivoted my eyes from my purse to hers. "Figure what out about me?" She blushed, obviously regretting her words, but answered my question anyways.

"I'm still not over the fact that you're being so kind to me. Let's face it, I admit that I was a total bitch before, then I started dating Mako, whom probably everyone knew you and him were perfect for each other," I blushed at the last part and she let out a little laugh. "Then I cheated on Mako with Iroh, while still being a total bitch to you, and now here we are at Starbucks chatting away like the best of friends. If the roles were reversed, I would've never done this to you."

Asami had a point. Why did I take her in to my home, when she was part of the reason why I wanted to leave in the first place? "It is pretty ironic when I think about it now, but it's probably because everyone deserves a second chance to prove themselves."

I was pretty surprised by my words of wisdom. I sounded like Dr. Phil. Maybe Asami and I could become actual friends after this. Just maybe we could be friends.

* * *

**Mako**

I sighed as I gripped the steering wheel of my car, waiting for Bolin to come downstairs. That boy takes longer in the bathroom than Asami Sato. Ugh, Asami. I can't believe she cheated on me with Iroh. I genuinely thought that she loved me and I even thought that there was a point in life when I loved her back.

But enough of talking about her. She and Iroh can happily skip across the meadow into a volcano oozing with molten lava and scream for mercy as an evil dragon eats their bloody flesh-.

"Mako?" my brother's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Bolin raised a brow at me as he put on his seat belt. "You okay, bro?" I nodded and put on my seatbelt as well. "I'm fine Bolin, just worrying about my French test today," I lied.

Bolin skeptically looked at me. "Right, because I'm pretty sure their going to test you on Iroh and Asami getting eaten by a giant dragon, while skipping through a meadow. Hard stuff," he said sarcastically. I blushed. "You heard?" He nodded. "Sometimes you think things out loud."

I pulled out of the driveway and drove on our regular route to school. "So, you and Korra. You guys are dating now?" he asked wiggling his bushy eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just the fact that she was your childhood crush and now you two are dating. I guess mom owes me fifty bucks now." I glared at Bolin as I stopped at the stop sign on the four way intersection. "WHAT? You and mom betted on Korra and I getting together?"

Bolin laughed and smacked my back. "Yeah, she said a good month, but I said a good week." I glared at him and as about to lean over and smack him on the head, but I particular sight caught my eye. I squinted at the glass windows at the Starbucks 15 yards away from our car.

I made out two figure talking. Asami and Korra. Oh, hell no. Bolin noticed my gaze and followed it. He made a gasping sound and pointed to the window, then at me, then back to the window, then back at me, vice versa. "But…I…weren't they just…What the hell?"

I didn't answer his question, but just kept staring. Just yesterday, weren't they mortal enemies. And now they're at Starbucks. Did I miss something huge? The car behind me honked and I was brought out of my thoughts. I noticed that it was a green light now, and drove back to school with the thought of seeing Asami and Korra sitting in the same room for more than a minute without killing each other.

I have some serious things to talk about to Korra when I see that girl at school. She's gonna be the death of me.

* * *

**Asami**

I decided that we should get back to school, before we both missed first period. I threw away my empty cup in the trash and met Korra outside.

This girl is just too nice and way too gullible. Did she seriously think that I was pregnant? Hello, doesn't anyone know about protection? Anyways, the plan is way too simple to attempt.

First, gain Korra's trust by making up some absurd sob story, then have her convinced that I am pregnant, she'll tell her friends, who will probably gossip to other people, then before you know it, the whole school will think that I am pregnant. I'll go to the principal and say that it was a rumor that she started and ba da bing ba da boom, she'll get expelled and everything will go back to the way it was.

I'll have Mako, Mako will have me, Korra will be shipped to who knows where, and it will be as if Korra Sinclair never came to exist in our society.

Oh, please, guilt is a little spec of dust on my shoulder. She deserves what's coming towards her. I'm just one Prada purse away from driving that man-like shank whore thing away from infecting mine and everyone else's lives with shame and patheticness.

"Asami?" asked Korra. My head bobbed to look at the girl. "You coming?" she asked. I scoffed and put on my fake smile. She smiled back as I walked up to her bicycle thing. "Yeah, I thought I just saw something by that tree," I lied. Damn, am I great at this or what?

She smiled her little my-name-is-Korra-Sinclair-the-most-nicest-girl-on-the-planet-but-don't-let-my-bleached-teeth-and-tacky-hair-fool-you-I-also-steal-people's-boyfriends-and-stab-people-in-the-back smile.

I mentally scowled at the thought and went back to my pretend nice face. I took the helmet she offered me and put it on top of my head. I lightly wrapped my arms around her waist. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, yuck.

All I know, is that I needed to shower after this.

* * *

**Hi guys, long time no see? Sorry about the whole Omegle chapter thing, to be honest I was kinda lazy to make a new chapter, but I motivated myself to get off my lazy ass and type.**

**I decided to change the format a little on this story, because sometimes it can get a little boring reading g from Korra's POV sometimes and I looked back at the other chapters and I'm thinking WTF did I just write?**

**So, Asami really hasn't changed her ways at all. Naughty girl. **

**Who's gonna watch the super bowl tonight? I know I am. I honestly only watch it because I like seeing the commercials and my dad makes me watch it with him. He's a forty niners fan, considering he was born in San Fran.**

**Read. Enjoy. Like. Favorite. Follow. Review!**

**~Mads~**


End file.
